We Should Have Told You
by aRONKS
Summary: Mimi and Roger move to suburbia and decide to keep there past, secret from their now teenage daughter. We quickly find out why this was not a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: only Alita is mine.

Fuck, Alita thought to herself as she threw her stuff into her bag getting ready for

school. Where is it? She sighed with relief as she found the text book she had misplaced

under her bed.

"Chica the bus is coming" yelled her mom from the kitchen. Great she thought off

to school for the who knows how manyth time this year with none of her homework done,

well I guess that's what spares are for. Alita ran out of her room to meet her mother and

father in the kitchen.

"Have a good sleep?" her father asked.

"What sleep? I was studying all night" She called back as she ran out the door.

She wasn't lying she really had been studying, like almost every other night this

week. She had no idea why she put her self through the hell of high school but hey it was

worth it, being known as the smart girl had its advantages.

She stepped out of her house only to see the bus drive by. Shit she thought as she

began to run after it, in hopes that the driver would see her. It must be her lucky day she

though as the bus slowed to a stop. Out of breath Alita boarded the bus and sat next to the

new kid she had hardly talked to this year.

"Hey" he said as she sat down.

"Hi" she replied politely.

"Did you get that video done for French? I spent all night editing mine." Alita

couldn't help but notice this boy sounded nervous as he spoke to her.

"Ya, I was done ages ago, my uncle Mark helped me out, he does that sort of thing

for a living." she replied. In truth her uncle was the famous Mark Cohen, documentary

film maker, but judging by the new kids excitement as she mentioned her uncle he

already knew that.

Just as he was about to reply the bus pulled up in front of the school.

"Be seeing you then" she told the boy.

"Ya, bye" he replied, seeming disappointed he couldn't continue the conversation.

Alita on the other hand was happy, she hated forced chit chat, it drover her nuts. She

approached the school only to find she was running late. Alita was never late and this

wasn't going to be a first she thought as she dashed up to the third floor for her world

issues class. She was relieved when she arrived and almost more relieved as she saw the

tv sitting at the front of the room. Who wasn't relieved at that sight? Considering it often

meant a class of sleeping, catching up on work from other classes or catching up with

friends.

As Alita walked in the teacher closed the door behind her.

"As you all know we have recently been covering the topics of HIV/AIDS and

homeless issues that took place in the early nineties and to a degree still today. This is a

pretty old movie, it was hard to find but it was one of the first of its kind" Alita knew all

right, Alita hated this topic of all that she had learned so far. She knew of her parents diagnosis

and didnt feel the need to have her teacher fill her in on the disease. As the teacher set up the movie they were to be

watching Alita started pulling out the homework she had no time to do the night before.

That was until the teacher held up the case of the movie they were to be watching. This

was weird she though as she stared at the case, she read her uncles name on the case

over and over to make sure she was seeing right. She never knew he made a documentary

pertaining to this, she though she saw all her uncles films. Well maybe her homework

would go unfinished after all as she stared up at the screen as the teacher pressed play.

"I'll warn you, this is a pretty graphic one but I got it approved by the school

board, so pay close attention." As the movie began Alita knew why, the screen showed

homeless people begging, and Junkies shooting up. How horrible she though, them just

throwing there lives away like that. Then the narration started in what she recognized as

her uncles voice as an extremely familiar looking couples image appeared on the screen.

"This is Roger and Mimi" the narration said. Alita sat bolt up right in her chair as

she realized the couple was her parents. "Roger and Mimi are both HIV positive the

narration continued". Alita was ready to faint but the narration stopped as an image of a

younger version of her mother shooting up appeared on the screen followed by one of her

mother dancing at what looked like a night club. At this she couldn't take anymore.

Where did this come from she never knew her parents lived in the city never mind did

stuff like that, WHAT THE FUCK! They were suburbanites and always had been for as

far as she knew and a strip club dancer this had to be some sick joke she thought her mother went to Julliard

as she pulled out her cell ready to fling it into action to call who else, uncle Mark.

________________________________________________________________________

Hi! I suppose if you are reading this you at least got through the first chapter of this story.

I would really appreciate some reviews! Plus they motivate me to write faster and that's always a good thing.

Update: So I made minor changes so that she did know about her parents diagnosis, yes I realize they should

probably both be dead right now but Im a big dummy and wrote the whole story before realizing the fact that

I cant fool you guys. So I would like to complement everyone for being on the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

It had been a while since Mark had lived in alphabet city, Roger, Mimi and Mark

had abandoned the loft shortly after Mark's second film had major success. He never

thought about the loft any more although he had missed it a lot before. Mark had to

support Roger and Mimi financially for a while but eventually they both got back on their

feet Mimi teaching dance and Roger a jingle writer. Mark knew Roger was not

completely happy in his new job but he knew it was best for his new baby at the time that

he took it up. Alita, Mark thought was completely in the dark about all their pasts. Mark

had always insisted that she would find out sooner or later but Mimi and Roger wanted to

keep it in the past. How would she find out anyway? What would make her suspicious?

The best answer they could come up with was that she wouldn't, it was impossible.

When Mark received the phone call from his niece (he had always been uncle

Mark to her) he was pissed. Great he had to deal with the result of his friend's silence to

there daughter. Of course Mark wasn't mad at anyone he was just mad at the ignorance

they all had towards Alita's obliviousness. He knew it was a matter of time before she

found out. How would they cover up her parents untimely deaths, they had been lucky so

far.

"Mark" Alita cried into the phone.

"Alita? Is that you? Whats wrong?" Mark asked frantically.

"What was your first film?" Alita asked through tears.

"You know that, it was the documentary on oil depleasion. I made you sit through

the entire thing two summers ago." Mark couldn't understand the randomness of the

question and hated the lie that was his answer.

"Liar" she screamed into the phone. Fuck Mark though to himself, how the hell

could she have possible found out. His first film wasn't even on his imdb page no one

knew about the film he made before he was famous.

"Listen Alita" he replied. "How did you find out?" She was sobbing into the

phone by now. "Alita calm down, you saw it didn't you?"

"Hells ya I saw it" Alita replied. Fuck Mark thought this was definitely not the

way they wanted her to find out and he never though he would be the one she would turn

to. Why not go directly to the source, but he did make the film so maybe he was the

source.

"How did you get your hands on it? Only 300 copies were made and that was

seventeen years ago." Mark asked.

"My teacher she found a copy and was showing it to our, world issues class."

Alita answered through her sobs.

Mark couldn't help but feel honoured but that feeling was quickly cut off as he

heard the sobs continue on the other side of the line. "Alita, calm down I'll be right their

give me twenty minutes, we can talk more then.

"Ok, call me when you get here." Alita answered.

"Ok, and Alita, don't worry you'll get your answers. Mark hung up his phone and

ran out of his apartment to his car. He still lived in the city but only a short drive away

from Alita's school. What was he going to say to her? How was he going to explain? Just

as he arrived at the school he dialled Alita's cell number. "Im here" he said into his

phone. Judging by her voice when she gave her reply she sounded better then before at

least. As she got into Mark's car her tears started again.

"Its all true?" she asked

"All of it" he replied.

"Mom worked in a strip club?"

"Yes" Mark replied.

"They got it by doing drugs?"

"Yes, they did although not at the same time" Mark replied. Mark said looking his

"niece" in the eyes. "How about we take you home, you can ask your parents for the full

story." Alita agreed and they drove to further into the suburbs to the Davis family home.

________________________________________________________________________

Well this story took itself in a totally different direction then I thought it was going to. Reviews are my favourite, and I think this story is going to be a short one with just a chapter more or two.

Aranka


	3. Chapter 3

Im having a REALLY bad day….week. So that might effect the angstyness of this chapter. And the fact that I didn't get it up yesterday sorry…

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: not mine

Both Mimi and Roger were home when Mark and Alita walked into the house.

"Who is it!" Roger called from the living room where he was lounging on the couch with

Mimi in his arms. As Mark and Alita walked in, Alita still with tears in her eyes. "What's

going on?" asked innocently as he raised himself on the couch. Mark gave him a look

over from where he was standing behind Alita. Roger understood immediately, having

known each other for many, many years had given them a connection of sorts. "How?" he

asked Mark.

"Her teacher showed it." Mark replied. Roger looked over at his daughter who

although she had tears in her eyes looked angry.

"Alita, chica what do you want to know?" Mimi asked as she made her way

towards her daughter, it pained Mimi to see Alita like this. Alia looked up to see her

mother standing in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me", she asked as she looked from Mark to both her parents.

Mimi spoke first "We didn't think it was necessary, we all lived a

very…..unconventional life before, we were just lucky we could get out so you could

grow up away from all that."

"Is there anything else I should know" she asked the three ex-bohemians in front

of her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Mark replied. "We have all seen some very

fucked up things." Roger glared at Mark for using that language in front of his daughter.

Man how times have changed Mark thought to himself.

"You think, just because you told me some of the truth I'll accept it all and we can

watch a Wonderful Life on TV?" Alita practically screamed. I spent my whole childhood

in the dark about my parents and you expect me to this news lightly, how do I know your

not hiding anything else?" Roger and Mark tried to cut in but Alita could barely here

anything around her as she worked herself up even more. "To top it all my whole class

knows the truth about everything." With this Alita stomped up to her room, she didn't

care is she was overreacting, if her parents apologized she just wanted to get away. As

soon as Alita entered her room she began gathering her stuff. No one followed her, they

knew she wouldn't run, Alita was to smart for that, Alita would never do that. Well it was

pay back time, they deserved a little surprise to, time to prove that Alita did have it in her.

Where would she go? Well school wasn't over yet, it was only about lunch, but

she knew her friend Lindsey would know what to tell her in this situation.

Lindsey hung out with the stoners, he had gotten into drugs after her parents divorced.

Alita often felt that it was her fault, after one day Lindsey through her sobs asked her

what she should do, Alita didn't have an answer she had never been through that. That

was the answer she gave Lindsey and the next thing she knew, Lindsey turned to drugs

and Alita had lost all respect for her although she gained some guilt.

Alita sneaked her way down the stairs and to the back door. She could still hear

her parents and uncle talking in the front room, she didn't care after all this was their

fault.

IN THE FRONT ROOM

"She didn't take that to well did she", Mimi whispered to Mark.

"Can't blame her, that a lot of to truth to learn in one day", Roger chimed in.

"We should of told her sooner, she didn't deserve to find out this way", Mimi

said.

"Ya" Roger was laughing now, "technically it was you that told her. He said as he

gestured to Mark."

"Hey that movie is practically the reason you have your house." Mark replied.

They were all laughing now.

Roger got up of the couch "I better go check on her".

"We'll wait here", Mimi replied. Mark and Mimi sat silently as Roger made his

way to Alita's room. As soon as he got there they could hear his steps moving quickly

down the stair until he was in there sight.

"She's gone" was all Roger could force himself to say.

________________________________________________________________________

Sooo this story was originally going to end on this chapter with Alita accepting her parents past etc etc. But since it has garnered so much interest, I have a better idea. *Cue Evil Laughter*

For those of you who think she over reacted, put yourself in her shoes. She's just found out from a movie that her dad and mom were addicts. That's how they probably got there illness that will steal them away from her probably VERY soon. Plus she has other pressures that have finally made her crack.

Plus: I am seriously trying to fix the formatting but when its uploaded the website messes it up.

Aranka

Read and Review if you want to find out what happens next.

The more reviews the more of a priority this story becomes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Alita ran as fast as she could down her street, she didn't live far from her school and needed to get there fast. As she ran she could feel her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. Shit she thought, they already know or that's at least what she thought until she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the caller ID. She was shocked to see Lindsey's name flashing back at her. She turned a corner to get off the view of her street and answered the phone.

"Hello…" She said nervously into her phone, it had been a while since she had talked to Lindsey and didn't know what to expect.

"Alita, what's going on? I saw you leaving school looking upset, need anything? Lindsey asked in a relaxed voice.

"Ya, actually I do" Alita replied, "meet me by the river".

"Ok, bye" Lindsey said before the line went dead. Alita put her phone back into her pocket. Alita approached the river across the street from her school in under ten minutes and Lindsey was already there to meet her. "What's going on?" Lindsey asked as Alita approached her out of breath.

"Watched…. A video….my parents….lied…." Alita answered as she regained her breath. Lindsey was even more confused then before but understood Alita's position.

"What can I do to help?" Lindsey asked.

*_flashback*_

_(Alita and Lindsey are laying on the floor in Lindsey's basement just after Lindsey's mother and brother were killed in a car accident.)_

"_Hey, Lit I don't know if I can do this."_

"_What are you talking about Linds you still have me and your dad" Alita answered knowing she wasn't the most talented person at the whole reassurance thing. Hells she had no idea what to say they don't teach you this in school._

_*end flashback*_

After that day Lindsey was understandably never the same, she started cutting, drinking and drugs. Lindsey had never forced anything on her, she knew Alita was above it all. "I…I need some stuff…" Alita said.

"Wait you mean, no I can't do that" Lindsey answered simply.

"Why not, just because its me, just because you think I'm to good for what I know you do?!" Alta replied angrily.

"Your emotional right now! Obviously in shock. I'm not going to let you fuck up like I did." Lindsey replied surprisingly still calm.

"I'll find another way to get it." Alita retorted.

"What is it exactly you want anyway?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't care…anything! I just want an escape, I can't take it anymore this was the final straw! So what if I look smart enough to not fuck up, maybe fucking up has nothing to do with intelligence. I'm tired of this of this school and all it's rules and all the people, the people they drive me crazy. Don't think I'm over reacting this was a long way coming and I need your help. Will you help me?" Lindsey stared at Alita's pleading face this was a side of her friend she had never seen before.

"Ok I'll help you" Lindsey replied slightly ashamed of herself.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok this was a VERY short chapter but took me a whole two months to write. I just have the worst writers block sometimes. Ohh wells in the mean while I got to see Rent twice more once from the front row center. It was pretty amazing I definitely suggest rushing its totally worth it! Ok hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

(sorry for the cliffy.)


End file.
